helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ogawa Saki
Ogawa Saki (小川紗季) is a graduated member of the Hello! Project trainee group Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and Hello! Project. She is a former member of S/mileage. History 2004 Ogawa Saki joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei in June 2004 when she passed the auditions alongside thirty-two other girls. 2005 In November 2005, Ogawa recieved a role in a musical as "Henrika" in "34 choome no kiseki" The musical ran from November to December. 2006 In 2006, Ogawa continued her training and appeared at numerous Hello! Project concerts as a backing dancer, including the Country Musume concert "Country Musume LIVE2006 ~Shibuya des Date~". 2007 2007, Ogawa worked on the 2007 Project campaign single "Mottainai Baasan Ondo" with another Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member, Okai Asuna. She also took part in television, "Chao.TV" (started 2007/09/02). Then in November Ogawa was a part as a backing dancer for °C-ute 's "°C-ute Cutie Circuit 2007 ~MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR~" concert. 2009 On April 4th, 2009 Tsunku announced on his blog that a new group was in the works. The members listed were Ogawa, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, and Wada Ayaka. He stated the lineup was subject to change, and that it would be their "major debut". On May 5th, 2009 Tsunku revealed the name of the new group to be "S/mileage" on his blog. 2010 Ogawa and the rest of the S/mileage members graduated from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei in the spring concert in May. 2011 According to an announcement from the S/mileage site, Ogawa Saki will graduate from Hello! Project and S/mileage. Here’s a translation of the post by Takamaruyo: This is an important announcement concerning S/mileage. Thanks for always supporting S/mileage. We have an important announcement about S/mileage’s Ogawa Saki. Following the Uchouten LOVE Live Event on August 27th at Higashi Betsuin Hall in Nagoya, Ogawa Saki will be graduating from S/mileage and Hello! Project. Comment from Tsunku Thank you gratefully for your continual support of Hello! Project and myself. Let’s get right to the announcement I want to tell you. From S/mileage, who has recently gain 5 sub-members, Ogawa Saki will be graduating from S/mileage and subsequently from Hello! Project. Early in May this year “Earlier, I have been contemplated and consolidated with staffs, about returning to being a normal middle school student. I feel very strongly about this, please let me quit.” She has made this request. Even being the youngest in the group, I have entrusted her with her singing skills. However, now, from here on and out, as a group and each member individually, their strong desires to improve persist. Even as a producer, it’s not in the best interest of the group and members to continue to force a member in doubt to endure more group activities, therefore Ogawa’s request has been accepted. It was officially announced at first that this unit’s member might increase or decrease, it was due this is reason that an urgent S/mileage member audition was held in June this year. Due to various conditions of the group, herself and other parties involved, as well as terms and conditions on contract, it was not until today that this information and her will can be reported, please accept my apologizes. Also, she is still an immature student. A working adult would understand that abandoning work half way is an inexcusable act, but please consider her straight and strong feelings, and watch over her with your warm and love. Therefore, all fans, please take care of S/mileage which is still in its infant stage. For this hasty written letter as a report, please excuse me 2011/08/24 S/mileage Producer Tsunku Comment from Ogawa Saki Thank you for always supporting me. As of August 27th 2011 I, Ogawa Saki, will graduate from S/mileage as well as Hello! Project. Since our major debut last year in May, I have enjoyed every single day as part of S/mileage. However, somewhere down in my heart, I felt there was a gap between myself and the S/mileage me. I have talked it over with the staff many times and have been constantly worrying about it, and with everyone working their hardest to move forward and myself still uncertain of things, I decided that it was not in the best interest of S/mileage and I will return to being just a normal girl. I apologize for the last minute announcement. While there may be feelings of sadness, S/mileage will always be a group with it’s trademark smile! I’ll be working my hardest to end with a smile until my last event on 8/27, I know there isn’t a lot of time left but I hope you can support me! The new members will power up S/mileage after I graduate so I hope you’ll continue to support them. Thank you very much for all your support up til now. 2011/08/24 S/mileage Ogawa Saki After 7 years within Hello! Project, Ogawa Saki graduated to return to a normal life and will not return to Hello! Project in the future. Uchouten LOVE was the last single to feature Ogawa Saki. Profile *'Name:' Ogawa Saki (小川紗季) *'Nickname:' Sakitty (サキチィ) *'Birthdate:' November 18, 1996 (age 15) *'Birthplace:' Saitama prefecture *'Astrological Sign:' Scorpio *'Bloodtype:' A *'Height:' 153cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **June 2004: Egg **2009-04-04: S/mileage Member **2010-03-27: Member **2011-08-27: Graduated *'Up-Front Agency Status:' **2004-06-??: Member **2011-08-27: Graduated *'Years in S/mileage:' 2 Years *'Specialty:' Baton *'Likes: '''Collecting sparkling black dresses and a large collection of ribbons and all animals *'Dislikes:' Physical activities *'Favorite Food:' Melons *'Least Favorite Food:' Meat and milk *'Looks Up To:' Tanaka Reina *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2004-2010) **S/mileage (2009-2011) **ZYX-α (2009-2011) Singles Participated In S/mileage * aMa no Jaku (Indies) * Asu wa Date na no ni, Ima Sugu Koe ga Kikitai (Indies) * Suki-chan (Indies) * Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii (indies) * My School March (Oha Girl Maple with '''S/mileage') * Yume Miru 15sai * ○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! * Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama * Shortcut * Koi ni Booing Buu! * Uchouten LOVE Mano Erina * Hajimete no Keiken (as back dancer) * Sekai wa Summer Party (as back dancer) * Kono Mune no Tokimeki wo (as back dancer) * Love&Peace=Paradise (as back dancer) Works Featured Singles *2007.06.29 Mottainai Baasan Ondo (もったいないばあさん音頭) (with Okai Asuna) *2010.11.24 My School March (マイ・スクール・マーチ) (as Oha Girl Maple) Select Concerts *2007.02.10 Country Musume LIVE2006 ~Shibuya des Date~ (カントリー娘。LIVE2006～Shibuya des Date～) *2007.09.22 Hello! Pro Egg Delivery Station! 01 (ハロプロエッグデリバリーステーション！01) (with Kikkawa Yuu, Mori Saki, Kitahara Sayaka, Aoki Erina) *2007.11.21 C-ute Cutie Circuit 2007 ~MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR~ Theater *2005.12.?? 34 Choume no Kiseki (34丁目の奇跡) Television *2007.09.02 Chao.TV (ちゃお.TV) *2010–2011 Oha Star (as Oha Girl) *2011 Hello Pro! TIME Commercials *2011 Zombie Daisuki (ぞんびだいすき) (Nintendo DS) Trivia *Eats bread for breakfast. *Has a habit of biting her under-lip. *Was the only member in S/mileage that didn't have the character "田" in her name until the second generation joined. *She was the only member of S/mileage that wasn't in Shugo Chara Egg! until the second generation joined. *Her favorite spot is the living room. *She appeared as a backup dancer in the PV for Mano Erina's second major single, Hajimete no Keiken. *She was the youngest member in S/mileage until the second generation joined *She was the first S/mileage member to graduate. *She was valued by Tsunku Because of her singing abilities. Honorary Titles External Links *S/mileage Official Website *Official Blog *Twitter Category:S/mileage Category:1996 births Category:2004 additions Category:Members from Saitama Category:Hello! Pro Egg Formers Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:ZYX Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Category:2011 departures Category:1st Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:Blood type A Category:November Births Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:ZYX-a Category:Debuted Eggs Category:1st Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Youngest S/mileage Member Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:1st Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:1st Generation S/mileage shows in Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Oha Girl Maple